When You're Gone
by koxa323
Summary: Gabriella used to be an outspoken and talkative girl. Until tragedy struck. She never smiles anymore and hardly ever talks. Will Troy and her friends be able to help her find herself again?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people! Umm...this is my first story and I know it is really short but I hope you like it and please review!! Also, please tell me if I should write the story as the narrator, as Gabriella's POV or switch every now and then from Troy's POV to Gabs' POV. Well, enjoy!**

**The gentle wind caressed my tanned cheeks. I stopped under the lush green coconut tree to catch my breath. Big mistake. Dad was charging straight towards me. I squeaked. He grabbed me by my ankles and threw me over his shoulders. I felt his hands tickling my feet and I squealed for mercy. But, he kept tickling my toes.**

**After what seemed like an eternity, Dad dropped me on the sand, literally. We both lay down on the sand, watching the orange sky go darker and darker. The waves crashed gently onto the shore, to a rhythmic beat and the leaves in the palm trees rustled lightly. **

**I loved it. Every second of it. I loved where I was, who I was with, I loved everything. Troy ran up us and lay down next to me. Both of them rolled on to their side and hugged me tight. I felt great. I was with my two favourite people in the whole world. What more could a girl want?**

**"For once, Gabs is so quiet. What peace." Dad said sighing happily. I pouted angrily. I do not talk that much!**

**As if reading my mind, Troy remarked, "Gabs is not that noisy. In fact, I don't remember her talking at all today. Maybe once, or twice. Every minute actually, no, all day!"**

**I got up, fuming, and walked off. The two infantile 'kids' must have felt sorry because I soon heard tem approaching me from my back. I glared at them, and punched them both playfully. Troy picked me up and slung me on his shoulders. Dad picked up a leaf and fanned me. **

**"At your service." Troy grinned. Before long, we reached to our three-story beach house. The familiar glass windows and gorgeous garden greeted us.**

**"Want to stay for dinner, Troy?" I asked hopefully. Troy nodded and the three of us headed in the house. As usual, the house was empty when we got in. It was no surprise since Mum always worked until very late. Dad warmed up some macaroni cheese and we tucked in ravenously.**

**That was a very typical but extremely perfect day for me. Little did I know those days were not going to last much longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

A few months later…

I wept quietly, head in Troy's chest, as I stared at the oak coffin before my eyes. The more I looked at it, the more I missed Dad. Why, why did he have to go? What wrong did I do to deserve this? I felt as if my heart was shattered, as if there was no more reason to be here. I could not breathe and my throat was dry. I wanted to be with him again, to feel his warmth, the comfort I got when he hugged me.

I recalled all the happy memories we had together and all the exciting ones too. I'd do anything to be with him again, just for one minute. Taylor, Chad, Sharpay and Ryan walked up to me and huddled over me into a tight hug. I missed him so much. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Mum. Even in a situation like this she was busy typing on her laptop. A sense of hatred swept over me as I thought of how rude she was, on her computer at a place like this.

"I sorry Gabs, don't worry."

"Yeah Gabs, we all are here for you, it will be okay."

"Don't worry, don't worry." My friends' bits of comfort felt so soft. I almost did not even notice them huddled around me. Troy pulled me closer to his chest. It felt good, but not as nice as Dad. I kept my head now for the rest of the time as tears poured down my cheeks, onto the dirt.

As soon as it was over, I walked off, towards the crashing of the waves. I remembered the times when Dad and I came here, I felt so happy. I scooped up some sand and held it close, letting it fall through my fingers. I opened my mouth and sang quietly.

**W****hen you're gone****  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you**

I felt exactly that way. I felt as if in months, life was torn apart. I lay down on the sand, and closed my eyes.

"Gabs, Gabs. Don't worry." I heard a voice. Despite doubting it, I opened my eyes, hoping to see Dad. It was Troy.

"Troy…" I managed to force out. "Why did he go? Why did he leave me? It is not fair…" I pushed my head into Troy's chest. I felt so dizzy and my head hurt so much. Troy stood up and carried me home. The whole time, I cried and cried and cried.

When we got to my house, Troy put me down onto the grass. I looked up. The house seemed different. It was cold and uninviting. I almost did not recognize it. Troy walked me inside and we sat on the sofa.

"Troy, the sofa seems a lot colder than usual. It is freezing."

"I know Gabs." Troy hugged me tight. I pulled his hand and walked up to Dad's room. I picked up his favourite shirt. It smelt like his cologne and his shampoo. Ignoring Troy, I lay down on his bed and hugged the shirt. It felt nice, very nice. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep. Maybe when I woke up, I would realize it was all a dream and Dad would be there right in front of me.

But of course, it was too real to ever be a dream.


	3. Chapter 3

**Heya! Here is chapter three! I know it is really short but hope you like it! Review!**

**Thanks to 123HSMluver again for reviewing, you rock!**

I clutched my books tightly to my chest and stared at the floor as I walked down the corridors of East High. Loud chattering and laughing could be heard faintly. I did not realize it. I was deep in thought about last night. I had another dream last night, the very same one.

_I was walking down the beach with Dad by my side. We were laughing so happily. He threw me up and down in the air. I squealed. Everything was wonderful. It was perfect. Suddenly, a huge cloud swooped down. Dad climbed onto it. His happy smile had turned into a solemn frown. The cloud was drifting high into the air. Dad did not try to stop it. He did nothing except for staring me down. The cloud went farther and farther by the second. Then, I was all alone._

"Hey Gabs!"

"Hi!"

"What's up?" Five familiar faces walked up to me, jolting me out of my reverie.

"I said, what's up?" Chad repeated a little louder. I looked at him for the first time so far.

A little annoyed, Chad 'answered himself', "The opposite of down!" Everyone burst out laughing, but not me. I did not see what was so funny about all the jokes he made. I turned around and headed to the next class.

"Come on Gabs, smile! You always look so sad." Troy said, running up to me.

"I'm not sad, I just think we should be more serious. You guys are so noisy and you always fool around!" I said, turning around to face Troy. They are always so infantile and silly.

"No, you don't Gabs! You used to love being silly!" Taylor walked up to stand next to Troy. I did not like it when they said things like that to me. I shrugged my shoulders and walked off to Miss Darbus' class.

Troy's POV

The five of us walked into the doors of East High. Immediately, I spotted Gabriella. She looked so cute in her knee-length summer dress.

"Hey Gabs!" I called out.

"Hi!"

"What's up?" Chad said. I rolled my eyes knowing it was going to be a joke. Gabriella looked lost in her thoughts and startled when she heard us.

"I said, what's up?" Chad repeated a little louder. She looked at us.

A little annoyed, Chad 'answered himself', "The opposite of down!" Everyone burst out laughing, but not her. She did not seem to see what was so funny about all the jokes Chad made. She turned around and I stopped laughing.

"Come on Gabs, smile! You always look so sad." I said, running up to her. It was true, ever since her dad died, she was so different from what she used to be like.

"I'm not sad, I just think we should be more serious. You guys are so noisy and you always fool around!" She said, turning around to face me.

"No, you don't Gabs! You used to love being silly!" Taylor walked up to stand next to me. Gabriella was so different, she changed so much. She used to talk and joke even more than Chad. She is …nothing but a changed person. She shrugged her shoulders and walked towards Miss Darbus' class.

"Gabs is different now," I told the other four.

"You are right, if we don't do anything, she will turn into a…she will change!" Sharpay said. We all nodded our heads.

I looked at Gabriella. She was walking away, head down, books to her chest. She looked absolutely sad. I knew she missed her dad, but she had to move on. She had to let go of him.

Looking again at her, I thought I saw two clear, round beads of tears drip onto the tiled floor.

Gabriella's POV

It hurt so much inside. I wished I could laugh and smile, but something inside me never felt like it. Two lone tears rolled down my cheeks and dripped onto the tiled floor.


End file.
